


Safe In Her Arms

by eliones



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F, Modern AU, This is still updating I swear, kept forgetting to remove that tag!! anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliones/pseuds/eliones
Summary: There are perks to being the heiress to one of Fodlan’s largest corporate Empire, but it has its downsides too. For example: Her personal bodyguard.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, edeleth - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple days ago intending to make it a multichapter fic but idk if i should continue so i just!! wanna see ppl’s opinions on if they would like to see more

There were many perks to being the heiress to one of Fodlan’s largest corporate Empires. The private jets; the money; not owing rent to someone. However there was a major downside too. _Byleth._ It wasn’t that she hated her personal bodyguard; it was more that Byleth unnerved her. They were of similar ages - as far as Edelgard could tell - and yet, Byleth rarely showed her emotions; it was rather unnatural. All Edelgard knew about her was that Byleth was the daughter of Jeralt, her father’s bodyguard. That was the main factor in Byleth’s assignment as her detail. Her father trusted Jeralt, so he was more than happy to let Byleth guard his daughter.

”Ahem.” Edelgard was brought out of her musing by the woman herself.

”Hubert’s arrived.” Byleth was a woman of few words, or at least she was when talking to Edelgard. With how little she spoke it made her hard to read, along with her body language, or rather _the lack of it._ How could a person be so guarded? Well. Maybe that was the wrong question to ask; Edelgard knew what it was like to be guarded.

”Of course, let him in.” Edelgard responded, the smallest of smiles upon her face as she looked up at Byleth; only for a moment though, before she resumed the work she had been entrusted with. The door clicked open, followed by the sound of footsteps which stopped when her guest had made his way up to her desk.

”How do you do, Edelgard?” Hubert sat down in one of the chairs that faced her desk. He lazily tapped his fingers on the arm as he waited for her response.

”I’m quite alright.” Edelgard finally looked up from her work once more. She was almost ready to give Hubert her full attention.

”Byleth?”

”Yes?” The dark haired woman responded succinctly, as always.

”Mind if Hubert and I have five minutes alone?” A simple request, but one that she would only make for Hubert. They were childhood friends, and he was also the only person she truly relied on.

“Of course, Edelgard.” The room was silent as Byleth exited, neither Hubert or herself daring to say a word until they were certain Byleth had left.

”What do you think?” Edelgard directed her attention to Hubert once more, and only spoke when she heard the door click into place again.

”Hard to say...” Hubert trailed off, his voice as sullen as ever. “Little body language, almost emotionless.”

”You noticed too?”

”Yes... I think it would be wise to keep her at arm’s length for now. That is, until she shows where her loyalties lie.”

”Thank you, Hubert. As always, I appreciate the advice.”

”Is there anything else you wish to discuss?” Hubert looked at her, an eyebrow quirked out of curiosity. Edelgard shook her head in response.

”Tell Byleth it’s okay to come back in, as you leave.” Edelgard spoke as Hubert raised out of his seat. It came off as a demand, but she hadn’t meant it that way. His response was a nod, and he made his way out of the room. Edelgard heard voices as the door closed, and her curiosity piqued. What could Hubert have to say to Byleth? She wasn’t left to ponder this for long, as soon Byleth was sat in front of her. However, something was different. Could it be? Had something Hubert said _riled her up_? Edelgard wasn’t sure if it was just her imagination, but she saw a hint of anger in Byleth’s face.

”Did Hubert say anything interesting?” She asked, both out of concern for Byleth and to sate her curiosity. Her chin rested on the back of her raised hands.

”Hm?” Byleth was brought out of her thoughts by Edelgard’s voice. “Nothing I can’t handle alone.”

”This is the first time you’ve shown an emotion in front of me. I’m curious what has riled you so.” She teased. It came as a shock to see Byleth emote; though the woman did seem a little more human now than she had before.

”Some bullshit about not letting you get in harms way,” Byleth dismissed the notion with a hand. “As if that isn’t already my job.” Edelgard let out a small chuckle. ~~Byleth was kind of cute when she was irritated.~~

”He’s just protective, is all. He means well.” Edelgard offered in response, in hopes it would help alleviate a little worry. “We’ve known each other very long, after all.” A moment of silence passes before either of them speaks again.

”You know, I have to say you’re quite cute when you’re riled up.” Another tease. Was it just her? Or had Byleth _blushed_ at that statement?

”Don’t say something you’ll regret.” Deadly serious as always, with a serious look to match.

”I’m only teasing, Byleth. I don’t mean you any harm.” Edelgard backed down, only to see a smirk on her bodyguards face in response.

”Was that a joke?” Edelgard shook her head in disbelief. Maybe this wouldn’t be that much of a downside after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A café date after which, Edelgard learns why Byleth’s protection is necessary.

“How are you finding things?” It was hard to hear over the bustling atmosphere in the café, but Edelgard did her best to speak louder than the sounds of drinks being prepared and the idle chatter of other customers. She watched Byleth closely, waiting for a response. It wasn’t coming anytime soon. Byleth was attuned to the ambience, overwhelmed with brief snippets of other conversations. _‘Did you see Dorothea’s performance last night?’; ‘Ferdinand seems to be doing well for himself.’; ‘I heard that Miss Hresvelg has been given her down detail now. Is that even worth it?’._ Her fists clenched at the last statement.

”Hey.” Edelgard spoke softly, and she covered one of Byleth’s fists with her own hand, an attempt to once more draw the attention of her bodyguard. “Pay no attention to it.” Byleth nodded, her eyes glanced to a suspicious figure in the corner of the room for a brief second before she met Edelgard’s.

”They say this as if you aren’t, as if _we_ aren’t in the same room.” Byleth had been a little more open over the past few weeks. Not by much, but it pleased Edelgard to know Byleth was becoming more comfortable in her presence.

”I know.” Edelgard offered her a solemn smile as she took a slow sip of her tea.

”How do you manage to be so..” Byleth trailed off, her brows furrowing as she searched for the right term.

”Unfazed?”

”I suppose that was what I was looking for.” Byleth scanned the room once more; a few people were glancing in their direction but the figure from before was still staring. The hair on the back of her neck raised in response, and Byleth squirmed a little under the gazes of other café-goers.

”You get used to it.” Edelgard stated plainly, shrugging off the looks with surprising ease. “I suppose it’s hard for those new to the limelight..” She paused. “Try focus on just us, okay?” She squeezed Byleth’s clenched fist in an attempt to reassure her. Edelgard hesitated to let go of her hand, but did so to drink more of her tea. It was easier said than done, and Byleth looked around the café once again.

”It’s just us.” Edelgard reminded her softly, without looking up from her cup. Comforting others wasn’t one of Edelgard’s strengths but she had noticed Byleth seemed uncomfortable whenever they were in public together. The talk must get to her, Edelgard had reasoned.

“Just us.” Byleth echoed. Her eyes focused on the liquid in her mug. Cocoa. She’d ordered it for the sole purpose of relaxing, but it had yet to work. It took a few moments, but with her eyes trained on the warm drink the other noises seemed to fade away. All that existed was her, the cocoa, and Edelgard. She glanced up at the other woman for a moment; how long had they been connected now? Barely two weeks. Just two weeks and Edelgard had become accustomed to reading her emotions. Two weeks since Jeralt had come to her.

_”I’ve got an assignment for you.” Soft, yet stern. Jeralt felt like a walking contradiction at times. Gentle, yet tough. Comforting, yet commanding. Byleth had his guidance to thank for her unusual ability to stay calm in even the most stressful of situations._

_”The Hresvelg heir.” Jeralt explained. “According to her father, there’s been a threat on her life. We’re trying to get to the bottom of it but her father wants extra measures to ensure her safety. For once, I agree.”_

_”An assignment?” Byleth had been shocked. She’d worked with her father for years without any jobs. At some points she felt her training was going to waste. “Are you sure?”_

_”Absolutely. We can’t let anyone know way. Ionius wants things to stay normal as we investigate. Edelgard doesn’t need any further stress tight now?”_

_”Dead silence at all times. Got it.” Byleth joked, a smirk appearing on her face for a brief second._

_”We have to be serious, Byleth.” He chided, but there was a glint in his eyes that showed he had found it funny._

”Byleth?” Edelgard’s voice cut through the memory, bringing Byleth back into the real world. “Did you even hear a word of what I just said?” The guilty look on Byleth’s face said enough, and Edelgard rolled her eyes.

”No, sorry.” Byleth’s tone was a lot sharper now. Her memories reminding her of the original point.

”Okay, well as I was saying; I have some other business to attend to in town. I suppose you’ll have to come with me.”

”Of course, that’s the whole reason I’m here in the first place, Edelgard.” Byleth sent Edelgard a look that sent shivers down her spine. Edelgard was intimidated by very little, so it was a shock to have her efforts to shrug Byleth’s surveillance off dismissed so easily. Thwarted by a simple glare.

”This isn’t the first time you’ve tried to ditch me.” Byleth commented.

”Well, I wouldn’t say _ditch.._ ” Edelgard trailed off. Her many attempts to leave Byleth at home had been stopped many times. It was like Byleth had a sixth sense specifically for when Edelgard was trying to sneak off. The first attempt had her climbing out of her window, only to be caught in the act by Byleth. A funny sight, no doubt. Byleth wished she could tell Edelgard why the detail was necessary, it wouldn’t be hard to convince her once she knew the truth. She had also wished something would happen that would prove to her that Byleth was needed. That Byleth was valid in worrying about her safety. She shook the thoughts out of her mind and drank the last dregs of her cocoa, the undissolved powder settling at the bottom of the mug.

”You usually order tea.” Edelgard commented, it had come as a surprise to hear Byleth’s unusual order.

”I needed to relax.” Byleth spoke succinctly, and the conversation stilled again. Edelgard took notice; there were things Byleth was comfortable talking about, but when it came to herself? She’d say very little.

”Shall we leave?” They had sat in silence for a few minutes before Edelgard decided to break it. She didn’t wait for Byleth to answer before gathering her things.

”The business in town,” Edelgard began, “it’s a meeting with the Aegir family. Something about reconciliation.” Byleth nodded along, it’s not that she wasn’t interested in what Edelgard was talking about. It was just going over her head. The intricacies of the corporate world wasn’t something she paid much attention to.

”Trade with Aegir Entreprisre has been shaky recently, and according to my father it’s my job to fix that.” The tone of her voice showed she was annoyed. She was supposed to be just the heir, but sometimes it felt like she was already running the business.

”You are _awfully_ silent right now.” She noted. A shrug was given in response. “I know you’re not the most talkative, but you’re usually never _this_ quiet. Is something wrong?” They has been walking down the street for a little while now, and Byleth hadn’t said a word. Edelgard looked at her for a moment. Byleth’s eyes were narrowed, her jaw clenched. The most obvious tell that things were wrong was the placement of Byleth’s left hand. It was firmly planted upon the pistol she kept attached to her hip.

”Footsteps. Since the café” Byleth finally spoke, “stop walking.” Her voice had dropped to a whisper. She’d noticed the extra set of footsteps shortly after the two of them left the café. The hairs on the back of her neck were still just as raised as they were moments earlier. She hadn’t wanted to assume that figure was there for _them_ but her nerves hadn’t stopped since they left.

The speed with which Byleth turned, drew her weapon and aimed was impressive.

”Behind me.” Byleth demanded. “Now.” The intensity in her voice startled Edelgard into action and she followed the command, Byleth becoming her human shield. Their follower didn’t have a chance to run. As they turned to escape, Byleth was upon them, pouncing eerily similar to a cat attacking their prey.

”Why are you following us?” Byleth begun to interrogate him, grateful that the street they were on never got busy. Her hand clapped around the front of his jacket and she shoved him against the nearest wall.

”I-I’m just a journalist.” He stammered out. She and Edelgard scoffed simultaneously.

”If you were just a journalist,” Byleth countered his claim coolly. “You wouldn’t need all this secrecy. I saw you in the café.” The difference between Byleth now, and the one Edelgard had seen in the café was astounding. Her presence and demeanour had completely flipped. In the café she had been nervous, uncertain. But right now she was confident, and commanding.

”So, again. Why were you following us?” Byleth pushed the man further against the wall to intimidate the answer from him.

”I-I’ll tell you, just please let go of me.” The cowardice in his voice almost made Edelgard laugh, he had buckled under so little pressure. But Byleth did let up, her fist releasing the fabric of his clothes.

”I was hired to find out her routine.” He nodded in Edelgard’s direction.

”Who were you hired by?”

”They’ll kill me if I say.”

”Would you rather I do much worse?” Byleth threatened. She had very little patience right now.

”T-They didn’t mention she’d have protection.”

”Well, they were wrong weren’t they? Now. Tell me. Who are ‘they’?”

”The-“ Byleth jumped back when she heard a gunshot. Their assailant’s body fell to the floor. Edelgard let out a short scream as he slumped over. Byleth was shocked but had little time to register this as she scanned the surrounding area, attempting to locate his assassin. Unfortunately whoever had killed him was fast. There wasn’t any trace within just those few seconds. No sign of where the gunshot had come from.

”Come on. We need to get you out of here. You’ll need to postpone that meeting.” Byleth grabbed Edelgard’s hand and walked off in the opposite direction to the body.

”Almost thought you weren’t listening earlier.” Edelgard quipped weakly, trying to gain some normalcy. She’d seen bloodshed before, and that had changed her life. This probably would too.

”It’s my job to listen. To everything.” Byleth’s earlier suspicions from the café felt vindicated. She had been right that something was off the entire time. “We’re not going home tonight.” Edelgard responded with a nod, too unnerved to say anything else.

”Where are you taking me?” Edelgard piped up after a short while of walking. As far as she could tell, with all the twists and turns, it felt like they were going in circles.

”Somewhere safe.” Byleth answered, “hopefully.” It was best she didn’t say more than that. She could almost sense the pout on Edelgard’s face.

”I’ll say more when we get there, okay?” Byleth conceded. It did little to satiate the other woman’s curiosity.

”And why not now?”

”Because someone might overhear us.” Byleth sighed. She had gotten what she wished for. Something to show Edelgard her protection was necessary. So why did it feel so... harrowing? Originally, things were supposed to be easy. Sure, there had been a threat but knowing Ionius, he was just being paranoid. Byleth was wrong.

It didn’t take long for them to reach their location, a plain suburban neighbourhood. Byleth counted the door numbers as they walked, she came to a stop midway through the street.

”Is this..” Edelgard’s question trailed off as Byleth led her up to a door with a keypad situated underneath the doorbell. Like lightning, Byleth typed the code in and ushered the other woman inside.

”Welcome to Breezehall.” Byleth said, directing Edelgard into the living room. “This is where we’ll be staying until we can ensure it’s safe to go home.”

”How long?” Edelgard sat down on the nearest chair, fidgeting a little as she waited for her answer.

”I don’t know.”

”Ah. I see. May I contact people?” Edelgard did _not_ want to feel like she was in solitary confinement, she was struggling to comprehend the day’s events as is.

”As long as there aren’t any details of our location.” Byleth offered her a rare smile as a means to comfort her. Edelgard pulled out her phone to send a text to Hubert. She didn’t know what to say to him. She could barely make sense of her thoughts. She let out a frustrated sigh and put her phone on the coffee table in front of her. He’d probably message her later anyway.

”Stay put. I need to speak with Jeralt.” With that, Edelgard was left to her own devices. She slumped back against the chair, letting out another sigh. The events of that day played through her head on repeat. At least there was something she was grateful for. Byleth’s protection.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard is stir crazy. A little change of company helps a lot more than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive got a couple of chapters written now!  
> the wonders that planning ahead does whoops. hope you enjoy!

“How long do we have to reside here?” Edelgard paced anxiously back and forth.

”I don’t know. Until my dad can confirm that it’s safe.” Byleth sighed in response. If she didn’t know any better, it was almost like Edelgard would wear through the floor with how much she had paced over the past couple of days.

”How long can it take to implement safety measures.” That was rhetorical, but Byleth’s shrug was met with a frustrated sigh.

”I feel trapped.”

”I understand that, but there isn’t much we can do. You shouldn’t take your frustration out on me.” Byleth was met with silence. She empathised with how Edelgard was feeling. They had spent the past week together, and Edelgard wasn’t allowed outside. Very few people knew about their current situation. Three people. Jeralt, Ionius and Hubert.

”Would seeing someone else help?” Byleth finally spoke after five minutes of silence.

”It would be a change.” Edelgard sat down next to Byleth. “I do appreciate your company but-“

”But seeing the same person all the time is boring?” A playful smile rugged at the corner of Byleth’s lips.

”I wouldn’t have put it like that.” Edelgard playfully rolled her eyes. They had taken to teasing each other briefly. It was nice. She supposed there were two things to be grateful for while in this confinement. The first was spending time with Byleth, and the second was how much Byleth had opened up since the incident. Her emotions were much clearer now. Edelgard loved it. Even if it was just for her. The first time she’d heard Byleth laugh her world had been changed. It was the second night in, Edelgard made a small joke. Inconsequential, really. But Byleth’s laugh in response had her heart a flutter. Music to her ears. She wanted to hear it more.

”I’ll talk to my dad about giving Hubert clearance to visit.” Byleth brought Edelgard back to the real world.

”Hubert will do.” Edelgard commented. “Though I’d prefer to be going home.” There was only so much a person could put up with before going crazy; only so many hours of news they could watch before the doom and gloom got to them. Byleth was grateful, however, that the incident a week prior had instilled into Edelgard how serious the situation really was. She did regret her wishes for something to happen. Byleth shook her head, she refused to dwell on that so she busied herself by calling Jeralt.

”Hey dad?” Byleth spoke as soon as he answered.

Edelgard didn’t know how long Byleth had been on the phone, but it felt like hours. Each minute ticked by antagonisingly slowly. No amount of watching TV helped her boredom. The muffled voices of Byleth’s conversation did nothing to appease her anxiety. She’d rifled through so many books and none of them entertained her for more than a second. The silence bore on and on. Byleth entered the room to find Edelgard laying in the couch staring at the ceiling, her white hair splayed out beside her head. The way it cascaded down the arm of the sofa was beautiful. Byleth realises she was holding her breath, caught off-gard by the woman’s appearance.

”Ahem.” Byleth cleared her throat, which resulted in a jump from Edelgard. She apparently hadn’t noticed Byleth’s entry.

”Well, what’s the verdict?” Edelgard waited a few moments before speaking. She tried not to appear eager.

”Hubert can visit.” Byleth answered, “of course, there’s still a few things to address before he can-“ Byleth was interrupted by a groan.

”I knew it wouldn’t be that easy.” She sighed. She was so disappointed. It was only when Edelgard looked up to see the smirk on Byleth’s face did she catch on to the joke.

”Byleth. You played me like a fiddle.” A smile soon replaced the disappointment that was on her face.

”He’ll be here shortly.” Byleth sat down next to Edelgard once she had cleared enough space.

”You won’t want to stay while Hubert’s here, will you?” The way Byleth’s lips turned down every time she said Hubert showed her distaste for the man.

”Why would you think that?”

”It’s clear you’re not fond of him.”

”It’s not that _I,_ don’t like him.” Byleth defended herself, “I don’t think he likes me.”

”He’s just protective.” Edelgard waved her hand dismissively. “He’ll like you when he sees you mean well.”

”Pigs will fly.” Byleth scoffed. “I’m going to start on dinner.” She didn’t wanted to be in the room when Hubert arrived. She didn’t even want to see Hubert at all. It was a sacrifice for Edelgard’s sanity. She could cope with being alone in the kitchen. After all, she could only handle so many of his pointed glares before she snapped. The door buzzer went and Byleth dashes like lightning to the kitchen. It wasn’t fancy. A stove, a fridge, some counters. All in a blasé beige. The only colour in the room were the flowers perched in the centre of the table. Edelgard had mentioned off hand how the room could do with a bit of colour, and Byleth had taken note. It had been a few days since she had brought the back, and they were sadly beginning to wilt. They didn’t last long outside of home soil. She’d buy more soon. However, it would have to wait. It was dinner time, and Byleth had to find something to eat. Byleth had taken over the cooking after the first night. What Edelgard had made was entirely unrecognisable. While it hadn’t been completely inedible, Byleth had struggled to force it down; she had only done so because she wanted to make Edelgard happy.

“Edelgard.” Huber spoke warmly, or as warmly as his voice could sound. “How have you been?”

”I’ve been well, apart from nearly driven mad from near-isolation.” Her voice was smooth, and she directed Hubert to sit down as she responded.

”Byleth been keeping you company, I assume?

”As much as one person can.” Edelgard conceded. It would have been worse if Byleth hadn’t kept her grounded so far. She supposed if there was anyone she has to be stuck with right now, at least it was Byleth.

”I appreciated the notification of your status, but are you sure that was wise given the circumstances?” It almost sounded like Hubert was lecturing her. Maybe he subtly was.

”Hubert your concern doesn’t go unappreciated.” Edelgard paused momentarily, “but I imagine that if I hadn’t notified you, you would have razed the entirety of Fódlan to find me.”

”You’re quite right.” Hubert let out a dark chuckle. Always sounded so ominous. “The question remains, would your bodyguard do the same?”

”Absolutely.” She answered with no hesitation. Even if it was just her job, Byleth had proven she was willing to go to the extreme to protect Edelgard. And she had been doing a good job of keeping her company so far.

”You seem quite certain.” Hubert took note, and nodded as he spoke. “Then I suppose you mean to let her into our secret?”

”I..” She hesitated this time. “I am not certain. There is context to our secret that I am not ready to tell.”

”I understand. I mean you no pressure.” The conversation lulled for a moment. Edelgard never knew what to talk about outside of their business, and she didn’t want to talk about it so close to unprivy ears. The chance of Byleth overhearing was too high.

”You two are quiet.” Byleth carried two plates of food. “I went ahead and made you something to eat, Hubert.”

”I see. Thank you.” Hubert nodded, appearing cool on the outside but he was shocked on the inside. “I hadn’t planned to stay that long, but I suppose I have no choice.” Byleth nodded, and silently placed both plates on the coffee table.

”Enjoy.” She said as she left the room. Edelgard had been quiet. Too quiet for Byleth’s liking. She didn’t want to say anything about it just yet, though. For now, she was just going to be alone in the kitchen. Like she had originally planned. Except her plans changed the moment Edelgard’s head popped through the door.

”Do you mind if Hubert and I join you? I hate the thought of you sitting alone.” Edelgard smiled at her. Byleth found it hard to say no.

”I suppose so. Can Hubert stomach my company?” Her face flushed when she heard the man’s laughter through the door. He was right behind Edelgard.

”You’re bright red.” Edelgard pointed out when she had entered the room. Her comment was meant in jest, light teasing like their usual speech. She sat down opposite Byleth, Hubert found a place on the only remaining chair. Byleth rarely ate with more than one person. Usually she only ate with her dad, but Edelgard had replaced him for the time being. She daren’t say it out loud, but she preferred the company of the latter.

It was late when Hubert left, close to midnight. Byleth and Hubert had managed to tolerate each other the entire night. The conversation had been civil, and it almost never stopped. They talked about plans for the business, their plans for the future, their fondest memories.

”Mmh.” Edelgard yawned as she shut the door behind Hubert.

”That was constructive. I appreciate your civility with Hubert.” A content smile rested upon Edelgard’s face.

”Indeed. I’m surprised he was tolerable.” A smile of Byleth’s own twinged at the corners of her lips.

”Don’t be so rude.” Edelgard playfully admonished her. “Well, I must retire to bed. And Byleth? I think pigs flew.” Byleth laughed softly and Edelgard’s heart skipped a beat.

”Goodnight Edelgard,” Byleth’s hand rested upon her doorframe, standing just inches away from her room, and she waited for Edelgard’s response.

”Call me El. All of those dear to me do.” Edelgard similarly, was stood outside of the door to her room.

”Goodnight, El.” Byleth corrected, her face turned crimson by being referred to as someone dear. If she could face a Edelgard, she would have seen a similar shade of red covering Edelgard’s cheeks. However, neither of them looked at each other as they entered their rooms, and settled into bed. Soon, they both found themselves sound asleep.


End file.
